harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen
Natürlich hat Band 7 der Harry-Potter-Serie viele der von Fans gestellten Fragen beantwortet. Dennoch bleibt noch einiges offen und Joanne K. Rowling selbst weiß noch eine Menge weiterer Details über die von ihr erdachte magische Welt, als aus ihren Büchern bekannt ist. Nachfolgend werden einige der zusätzlichen Informationen auf Deutsch zusammengefasst (es handelt sich nicht um Übersetzungen der Originalzitate!), die die Autorin in Interviews und Chats preisgibt. Aktuelle Interviews werden ergänzt und stehen dann jeweils als erste im Artikel. Vorsicht: Diese Zusatzinformationen bauen auf die Ereignisse von Band 7 auf. Bloomsbury-Chat am 30.07.07 In einem [Live-Chat mit J. K. Rowling am 30.07.07 auf www.bloomsbury.com hat die Autorin einige der 120 000 Fragen beantwortet, die Fans eingesandt oder vor Ort gestellt haben. Hier ihre Antworten: Zur Zukunft der Magischen Welt und der bekannten Charaktere *Hermine Granger hat zunächst in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe („Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures“) gearbeitet und dort das Dasein von Hauselfen wesentlich verbessert und die Beziehung zwischen magischen Menschen und anderen magischen Geschöpfen revolutioniert. Sie arbeitet jetzt in sehr einflußreicher Position in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung („Department of Magical Law Enforcement”) und reformiert dort die Anti-Muggel-Gesetzgebung, obwohl sie gegenüber Rufus Scrimgeour stets ausgeschlossen hat (In HP VII/9 ), daß sie sich im Bereich der Zaubereigesetzgebung engagieren werde. *Harry Potter leitet inzwischen die Aurorenzentrale und hat sie völlig umgekrempelt. *Kingsley Shacklebolt hat jetzt als dauerhafter Zaubereiminister die Korruption und die immer etwas rassistische Politik des Zaubereiministeriums erfolgreich bekämpft. *Ron Weasley* leitet inzwischen mit George den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, der sich als sprudelnde Geldquelle erweist. Eine Zeit lang hat er mit Harry zusammen in der Aurorenzentrale gearbeitet. (*Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob er noch dort engagiert ist, wie Rowling 3 Tage zuvor gesagt hatte) . *Ginny Weasley beschränkt sich nach einigen Jahren als glänzende Quidditchspielerin der Holyhead Harpies auf eine Tätigkeit als freie Quidditch-Korrespondentin beim Tagespropheten, da sie mit Harry eine Familie hat. *Luna Lovegood interessiert sich auch weiterhin für außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe und wird eine sehr berühmte Naturforscherin; sie entdeckt sogar einige bisher unbekannte Tierarten, auch wenn sie sich eingestehen muß, daß es den Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler nie gegeben hat. Sie heiratet (viel später als das Trio) den Enkel von Newt Scamander namens Rolf, welcher ebenfalls ein Naturforscher ist. *George wird wohl nie ganz über den Tod von Fred hinwegkommen. Seinen ersten Sohn nennt er „Fred“. Er könnte sich theoretisch ein magisches Ohr zulegen, wird dies aber eher nicht tun und sich mit dem Loch am Kopf arrangieren. *Der Sohn von Remus und Tonks (Teddy) ist kein Werwolf, jedoch ein Metamorphmagus wie seine Mutter. Teddy wächst bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda auf. *Voldemort wird nicht als Geist auf der Welt bleiben, obwohl er den Tod fürchtete. Er hat seine Seele derart verstümmelt, daß sie für immer eine verkrüppelte bleiben wird, so wie sie Harry im 35. Kapitel begegnet ist. *Harry trifft seinen Patensohn Ted häufig und unterstützt ihn auch. *Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee behalten mit Sicherheit ihre falschen Galleonen. Neville Longbottom wird sie bestimmt stolz seinen Schülern (in Kräuterkunde) zeigen. *Mr. Weasley schafft es tatsächlich, das Fliegende Motorrad von Sirius zu reparieren. Er hat es anschließend an Harry weitergegeben. *Firenze durfte schließlich doch wieder in seine Herde im Verbotenen Wald zurückkehren. Die Zentauren haben eingesehen, daß die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen nichts schlechtes, sondern etwas ehrenhaftes ist. *Ron, Hermine und Harry sind in die Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe aufgenommen worden. *Seit Harry kein Horkrux mehr ist, kann er nicht mehr Parsel sprechen. Er ist ziemlich froh darüber… *Da Voldemort vernichtet ist, wird das Dunkle Mal auf den Armen der Todesser verblassen und vernarben. Ihre Narben werden dann schmerzfrei und brennen nicht mehr, ähnlich wie Harrys Stirnnarbe. *Die Familie Malfoy hat es auch diesmal geschafft, sich aus dem Gerichtsverfahren herauszuwinden. Gerettet hat sie der Umstand, daß sie zu Harrys Rettung beigetragen haben. *Dolores Umbridge wurde letztendlich doch eingesperrt, verhört und für das bestraft, was sie all den Muggelstämmigen angetan hat. *Askaban setzt seit Voldemorts Tod keine Dementoren als Wächter mehr ein; Kingsley stellt das sicher. *Die Hauselfe Winky arbeitet auch weiterhin in Hogwarts und trinkt nicht mehr ganz so viel Butterbier wie in Band 5. Sie hat zu den Hauselfen gehört, die sich in den Kampf von Hogwarts gestürzt haben. *Gilderoy Lockhart wird sich nie von dem Gedächtniszauber erholen und JKR ist froh darüber Erklärung früherer Ereignisse *In Gegenwart der Dementoren hat Dudley Dursley sich selbst gesehen, wie er wirklich ist. Dies hat die Veränderung seiner Einstellung gegenüber Harry und der Zauberei bewirkt. *Remus ist von Antonin Dolohov umgebracht worden; seine Frau Tonks von Bellatrix Lestrange. *Ehe Quirrell zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde, unterrichtete er Muggelkunde. *Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs sieht folgendermaßen aus: Man betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs durch ein unbewegliches Bild/Portrait in der Nähe der Küche. Dort gibt es gelbe Wandbehänge und dicke, gemütliche Sessel. Zu den Schlafsälen gelangt man durch kleine, unterirdische Tunnel. Die Türen sind rund, ähnlich wie der Deckel eines Fasses. *Der „Resurrection Stone“ (=der magische Stein, der Menschen von den Toten zurückholen kann) wird nur aktiviert, wenn man ihn dreimal in den Händen dreht. *Voldemort hat nie jemanden geliebt. Er hat immer nur sich selbst und die Macht geliebt. *Folgende Morde hat Voldemort genutzt, um Horkruxe zu fabrizieren: **Das Tagebuch – Die Maulende Myrthe **Der Ring – Tom Riddle sr. **Hufflepuffs Pokal – Hepzibah Smith **Das Medaillon – ein Muggle-Landstreicher **Das Diadem – ein albanischer (Klein)Bauer **Nagini – Bertha Jorkins *„Master of Death“ bedeutet nicht, daß man unsterblich ist bzw. nach der Unsterblichkeit strebt, sondern daß man akzeptiert, daß man irgendwann sterben muß. *Dumbledore würde im Spiegel Nerhegeb seine Familie heil und glücklich sehen (Kendra, Percival, Ariana und Aberforth); Dumbledores Irrwicht würde aussehen wie Arianas Leiche. *Dementoren haben keine Seele, das macht sie so furchteinflößend. Es ist unmöglich, sie zu zerstören. Aber man kann ihre Anzahl reduzieren, wenn man ihnen keine Gelegenheit zum Brüten gibt. *Hagrid hat in seinem Leben viele sterben sehen. Daher sind die Thestrale für ihn sichtbar. *Wäre Severus Snape nicht so sehr in die dunklen Künste vernarrt gewesen, wäre er bestimmt mit Lily zusammen gekommen, denn Lily hatte ebenfalls Gefühle für Snape. *Dumbledore konnte bei früheren Ereignissen Harry unter dem Tarnumhang „sehen“, weil er den Zauberspruch Homenum Revelio (ungesagt) verwendet hat. *Dumbledore kann neben vielen anderen magischen Sprachen auch Parsel verstehen, weil er so klug ist. *Zwischen Godric Gryffindors Schwert und dem Sprechenden Hut besteht eine magische Verbindung. Deshalb kann Neville das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen, als er in Gedanken dringend um Hilfe bittet. *Harry und Voldemort sind entfernt über die Peverell-Brüder verwandt, natürlich sind alle Zaubererfamilien, wenn man die Stammbäume über etliche Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgt, irgendwie miteinander verwandt. *Harry hat die Karte des Rumtreibers zwar an keines seiner Kinder weitergegeben, aber JKR ist sich ziemlich sicher, daß Harrys ältester Sohn James sie aus dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters klaut. *Die Quidditch-Mannschaft Chudley Cannons wird wahrscheinlich nie die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen, außer vielleicht wenn sie das Team vollkommen neu besetzten und vor den Spielen einige große Kessel Felix Felicis einnehmen… *Narcissa Malfoy ist keine Todesserin; sie hat daher auch nicht das Dunkle Mal und ist keine richtige Anhängerin von Voldemort. Dennoch hat sie die gleichen Ansichten wie ihr Mann Lucius. Als sie aber erfährt, daß Voldemort den Tod ihres Sohnes Draco plant, ändert sie ihre Meinung. *Bellatrix Lestrange hat nie wirklich ihren Ehemann Rodolphus geliebt. Sie hat nur einen Reinblüter geheiratet, weil es von ihr verlangt wurde. Ihre wahre Liebe galt immer nur Voldemort. Über J. K. Rowling und ihre Pläne *Alternativtitel zu „Deathly Hallows“: „The Elder Wand“ (anstelle des Kapiteltitels) oder „The Peverell Quest“ *JKR hätte am liebsten einen Otter (=ihr Lieblingstier) als Patronusgestalt; sie hat aber das Gefühl, daß es ein großer Hund sein würde. *JKR kann sich vorstellen, daß auf Dumbledores Beerdigung „I did it my way“ von Frank Sinatra gespielt worden wäre. *Harrys Narbenform hat keine Hintergrundsgeschichte; JKR dachte einfach, es sei eine coole Form. *JKRs Lieblingszene im 7. Band: Kapitel 34: The Forest Again *JKRs Zauberstab würde wahrscheinlich so sein, wie Harrys – Stechpalme und Phönixfeder. *JKR hat sich im Lauf des Schreibens umentschieden: Ob ein Kind Zauberkräfte hat oder nicht, zeigt sich während der Kindheit. Im späteren Leben entfalten sich keine mehr! (Ursprünglich hatte sie es anders geplant). „One-On-One“-Fernsehinterview von 27.07.07 In einem NBC-Interview vom 27.07.07 hat Joanne K. Rowling einige Fan-Fragen beantwortet. (Die folgenden deutschen Zusammenfassungen sind keine exakte Wiedergabe der Originalzitate!) *1. Teil *2. Teil Wer sollte eigentlich sterben und hat dann doch überlebt? Nach Rowlings ursprünglicher Konzeption sollte Arthur Weasley in Band 5 sterben, aber die Autorin hat sich umentschieden, weil sie ihn später noch brauchte und weil sie es nicht ertragen hätte, ihn sterben zu lassen. Stattdessen hat sie sich für einen anderen Vater entschieden. Wer sollte überleben und ist dann doch gestorben? Eigentlich sollten Lupin und Tonks den Kampf um Hogwarts überleben, doch leider hat sich JKR umentschieden. Wollte Rowling jemals Harry, Ron oder Hermine sterben lassen? Rowling hat in Erwägung gezogen, daß einer ihrer Hauptcharaktere sterben könnte. Daß diese Möglichkeit bis zum Schluß für die Fans offen geblieben ist, macht sie sehr stolz. Sollte Snape von Anfang an ein Held sein? Rowling bezweifelt, daß er als Held zu bezeichnen ist. Obwohl Snape für die „gute Seite“ gekämpft hat, ist und bleibt er ein äußerst unsympathischer Charakter. Er ist aber unbestritten äußerst mutig. Harry hat er nur deshalb geschützt, weil er Lily geliebt hat. Ist Professor McGonagall 19 Jahre danach Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall wird die Schulleitung von Hogwarts nicht so lange innehaben, sondern weitergehen. Wer nach ihr kommt, verrät JKR vielleicht später in einer HP-Enzyklopädie. Wird Harry irgendwann Verteidigungslehrer in Hogwarts? Der Fluch auf dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist gebrochen, seit Voldemort nicht mehr lebt. Die Stelle kann jetzt wieder qualifiziert langfristig besetzt werden. Ob Harry oder Ron jemals als Lehrkräfte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ist noch offen. Allerdings ist Harry dort gelegentlich im „freien Gespräch“. Das Schlußkapitel verrät viel zu wenig über das künftige Schicksal Der Epilog sollte eigentlich viel detaillierter sein und z.B. die Namen aller inzwischen geborenen Weasley-Enkel enthalten, aber es war nicht fürs Schreiben geeignet Wessen Tochter ist Victoire Weasley? Victoire Weasley (die im Schlußkapitel mit Ted Lupin knutscht)ist die älteste Tochter von Bill und Fleur. Was machen die Hauptcharaktere beruflich? Harry und Ron* arbeiten in der Aurorenzentrale (Harry als Chef) Hermine arbeitet inzwischen in einflußreicher Position in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Zusammen haben die Drei das Ministerium total umgekrempelt und zu einer richtig guten Einrichtung gemacht. (*In folgenden Interview gibt Rowling an, dass Ron bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze mitarbeitet) Kategorie:Spekulationen